date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Honjou
is the ninth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Nia, also known as the Second Spirit, is a Spirit that appeared on Earth some time after the First Spirit appeared and is claimed to be the only one who knows any information about the First Spirit and her whereabouts. At some point, the D.E.M. captured her by unknown means and she fell into a comatose state. She was first mentioned in Volume 7 where Kurumi only decides to help Shido rescue Tohka in order to create a chance for her to find and rescue her. However, it turns out that Nia wasn't held captive in that particular DEM facility. In Volume 12, Nia's location was revealed to be at the Neryl Island, a DEM's private island in the Pacific Ocean and was being moved to another place through a DEM transport. Kurumi attempted to free her with a swarm of clones, but failed to do so as the clones were defeated by the new Adeptus 2. Nia however reacted to Shido's Spirit Wave upon him going berserk and woke up. Eventually, she managed to escape by forcing the aircraft to crash. Her current location after escaping is unknown, but it is implied to be near Tenguu City due to where Kurumi found the wreckage of the transport aircraft. Appearance Nia has short ash gray hair and icy blue eyes, when not wearing her Astral Dress she wears dark red square framed glasses. Nia's astral dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. She wears long black laced boots, and a black veil that is attached with gold decorations. There is also a golden cross shaped pen attached to a beaded rope, surrounding the waist of the veil-like dress. Personality Nia is an Otaku, living in a 2D world with seemingly little to no interest in real life History Background Nia was once an ordinary human. However, around 27-28 years ago, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Rasiel, turning her into a spirit. This also stopped her aging at around the age of 18-19 years old. She also lost her memories because of unknown reasons. While at first causing spacequakes like the other spirits, at some point Nia was able to reintegrate herself with society. However, curious about where she came from, she used her angel and found about her former life. Following this, Nia started to use Rasiel to find information on everyone she encountered. As a result, she discovered the dark side of humanity, causing her to believe she couldn't trust anyone. Because of this Nia fell in love with the 2D world of manga and video games, since the characters in there could never harbor negative feelings towards her. However, she still wanted to live in society so contact with others was unavoidable. As a result, Nia started to treat others as if they were just characters in a video game, communicating with them but having no real interest in them as people. Nia especially liked a manga called "Chronicle" and its main character Tokiya. Around 10 years ago, she was able to get a job as a manga artist under the pen name of "Souji Honjou". The Manga written by her, "Silver Bullet", ended up becoming a hit. However, around 5 years ago, Nia's existence was discovered by DEM, who send Ellen Mira Mathers after her. Ellen managed to defeat Nia and capture her alive by catching her by surprise through a sneak attack. The fans of her manga only knew that she had disappeared and it was believed to be because of an argument between her with her editor. While in DEM's captivity, Westcott and Ellen put Nia through horrible physical torture to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they did she did not Inverse. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances'' ***Volume 13 Powers & Abilities 12140044 526230494198484 877620069610233400 o.jpg|Nia using Rasiel Spirit Form Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル, Rajieru, lit., "Tome of Telling") Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: 'Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , ''Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") Nia's Angel, Rasiel, is a book that can give information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of Rasiel becomes near omniscient. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user either. Nia describes this ability as ''"a super powerful search engine", ''where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. Everything written in Rasiel becomes a fact. If Nia were to write something in the book, it will happen in the future. However, this event can only happen as far as a few seconds into the future and since it needs to be written down, it takes time, especially since she prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. Also, similar to Miku's brainwashing and Natsumi's transformation, people with high amounts of ''"Spirit Mana" in their bodies can resist this ability. Inverse Form '''Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ, Beruzebabu) Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: ''Unnamed'' Not much is known about this form, as it was deactivated shortly after it's first use via her Qlipha Crystal being extracted by Artemisia B. Ashcroft. It's incomplete form, used by Westcott, implies that it can give a person information about a subject by thinking about it, and retains it's ability to temporarily manipulate the future. However, it can summon shadow-like creatures from the pages. Trivia *Nia has the character "Two" (二）in her name, referring to the Second Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Wisdom." *Rasiel's name also means "Secret of God", "Keeper of Secrets" or "Angel of Mysteries. *Nia was the first Spirit to have her Qlipha Crystal revealed, and the first to have it stolen from her as well. *Nia is the one who confirmed that all the spirits are former Humans. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Mystery Category:Female Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Human Category:Ever Inverted